Say Yes to the Dress
Say Yes to the Dress is an American reality television series on TLC which follows events at Kleinfeld Bridal in Manhattan. The series shows the progress of individual sales associates, managers, and fitters at the store, along with profiling brides as they search for the perfect wedding dress. Common themes include overwhelming advice of friends and family, the ability of the "perfect dress" to help a bride overcome personal difficulty, struggle with weight and body image concerns, and the challenge of staying in budget, especially in the case of dresses by Kleinfeld's exclusive designer, Pnina Tornai (one of the few designers ever mentioned by name in the show). Dresses sold on the show range from $1,300 to $40,000. Here is a featured clip: Spinoffs *''Say Yes to the Dress: Atlanta'' (July–September 2010; July 2011–) is the first spinoff, which focuses on Bridals by Lori, a bridal shop in Atlanta, Georgia. Other than the shop, staff and production company (NorthSouth Productions produced the Atlanta series), the elements are the same as the original series. The Atlanta series itself also led to two spinoffs: *''Say Yes to the Dress: Bridesmaids'' (July 2011–) is a spinoff focused on bridesmaid dresses and the bridesmaid showroom at Bridals by Lori. *''Say Yes to the Dress: Monte's Take'' (July 2011 – February 2012) is a podcast hosted by Monte Durham, the bridal image consultant at Bridals by Lori; and TLC Interactive Producer Candace Keener. The weekly podcast provides listeners wedding tips and tricks. *''Say Yes to the Dress: Big Bliss'' (September–October 2010; April 2011–) is the second spin-off. The shop, staff, venue and producers are the same as the original series, except that all of Kleinfeld's clientele on this program are brides that are Plus-sized. *''Say Yes to the Dress: Randy Knows Best'' (April 2011–August 2013): Randy Fenoli, Kleinfeld's fashion director, uses top ten lists and past episode clips to share his tips on a variety of bridal categories. *''Randy to the Rescue'' (June 2012–August 2013): Randy Fenoli travels across the country where lucky brides-to-be get a special consultation with Randy, where he will give a few pointers on how to improve their bridal style. *''Say Yes to the Dress: Australia'' (2016): An international adaptation of the format on TLC Australia, featuring couture wedding gown designer Adam Dixon. The series is the first local production on the channel. *''Say Yes to the Dress: UK'' (2016) the second international adaptation that premiered on TLC UK *''Say Yes to the Dress: Ireland'' (2017) which premiered on RTÉ 2. *''Say Yes to the Dress: Asia'' (2017) was also created for TLC Asia, shot in Malaysia with Malaysian hosts, featuring 18 Southeast Asian women and their dresses. *''Say yes to the Dress: Benelux'' *''Say Yes: Wedding SOS'' (January 2018–) is a wedding makeover spin-off series focusing on transforming couples who have let themselves go. *''Say Yes To The Dress: Canada'' (known in the US as Say Yes To The Dress: Northern Edition) *''Say Yes to The Dress: America'' (January 2020) Category:Shows Category:Wedding Dress Category:Stubs Category:TV Shows About Weddings